


Jagged Ends

by NeverComingHome



Category: Stranger Than Fiction (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a ball of compulsion where her heart should be and it's beating out write. Write. Write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100's drabbletag5. Prompt: Broken

They kiss in a circle of torn up legal pads and broken pencils and Karen is now positive that she is faulty somehow. There is a ball of compulsion where her heart should be and it’s beating out write. write. write, regardless of what she wants. Penny gets on her knees to sweep up the splinters and Karen does the same because apart of her wants a bullet list of distractions and reminders of short stories written before she became addicted to tragedy.

She parts her lips to apologize, to say something witty and hollow, but Penny leans forward to taste the words before they can slip off her tongue and turns the bitter sweet. Karen thinks about how their breaths sound like quiet ‘ha’’s of barely contained need and how similar it is to the sound of mourners struggling to compose themselves; she thinks it while her body responds to Penny’s touch, split between two equally pressing urges. Graphite smears Karen’s skin as she palms half a pencil with one hand and uses the other to keep Penny’s mouth near her own.

“I came here to help,” Penny says when they part.

“You are,” Karen scrawls ‘like rain water…’ on a torn square protruding from beneath Penny’s legs while kissing her neck and both of them moan for two different reasons, “oh, love, you are.”


End file.
